Kai's Story
by bluesoulhero
Summary: Kai was a class mate of Ichigo's who also unlocked his powers when Hollows swarmed Karakura. Here are his adventures with Ichigo and the gang!


My name is Kai Ikenami. I'm 17 years old and I live in Karakura Town. I was born in America, and moved here when I was 5. I thought my life would be normal, until 2 years ago, my whole world changed. I'm a human with super natural powers. It stems from the strange happenings. This is my story, from the moment I got my powers to the end of this grand adventure.

I looked up at the sky, thinking that something was wrong.

"Kai, you looked spaced out." Said a friend of mine. His name was Freddy, an exchange student from Germany. Freddy had dirty blonde hair that was flat all around, but lightly spiked at the front. He had light skin and green eyes. He studied me for a moment, looked out at the clouds, and snapped a picture of them with his camera. Photography was his passion. I looked down and observed my reflection in a puddle. My light tan skin complimented my deep brown eyes and black hair.

"Don't worry about it Freddy. Besides, it's me who should be caring for you and the rest of my friends, not the other way around."

Freddy laughed. "You still think it's your job to watch over us?"

"Stop laughing, I'm serious! I just have that feeling as if I'm going to do something important.

"Hey Kai! Hey Freddy!" Came a feminine voice. We looked over and saw a petite brunette running towards us with glee.

I smiled. "Hey, Miku!"

"How's it going?" Freddy asked.

"Everything's fine with me. Anyways, I'm here because I have a question."

"Sure." I said. "Ask away."

She nodded. "Have either one of you seen Ichigo or Uryu?"

My bleach haired classmate came to mind. "Not since this morning."

Suddenly, we heard an explosion coming from behind the school.

When we arrived, I saw tons of wispy figures floating around, attacking other students.

"What the..."

I heard a scream. The source was another friend of mine, Yahiro. He was being held in the air by one of the wispy figures.

"Yahiro!" I sprinted full on at the figure. I jumped off a wall and kicked whatever it was in the head. I grabbed Yahiro and made my way back to Freddy and Miku.

Whatever I kicked was back for more, and it hit me full on into a tree trunk. I grunted in immense pain and coughed up some blood.

The wispy figures were swarming my friends.

Yahiro and Miku were lifted off the ground and were being squeezed by the unseen force.

I ran over to Freddy and shielded him.

I don't know what's happening, but this is adversity! So why can't I help my friends? Even if it's something so far fetched! Why am I so useless? Why?!

There was a flash of white light. I found myself in a pearl white room. Silver streams spun in the background. A metallic silver figure, about my height appeared in front of me.

"Do you wish to save your friends?" It asked me.

"Yes, I'll do anything!"

"Very well. Take this power." A metallic elastic band erupted from its hand it it wrapped itself around my right arm.

The figure disappeared, and I saw Freddy in its place. He was on his knees, and he had his eyes closed. On his upper chest, on his sternum, was a gaping bright blue hole.

"Kai, please... use me..." He pointed to the gape in his chest.

"What?" I asked.

The voice from the figure said, "This is your chance to do something great. You've always taken care of your friends from understanding their hearts. Now, you may take it further and protect everything!"

In another flash, I was back. No time had passed. I felt like I was in a dream state. A blue circle with intricate designs appeared under Freddy and me. I lifted my right hand. The same gaping blue hole from my vision was on Freddy's chest. I thrusted my hand forward and reached into his soul. When I pulled my hand out, it turned metallic silver. The silver streams swirled around my hand as I extracted an item from my best friend. In my right hand, was a glowing ball. It dispersed into tiny lights. Now in my hand, was a strange looking camera.

I snapped back into reality. "A camera?"

I looked up, and all the wispy figures became full on entities. They were whole, they looked scary, their masks freaked me out. They charged at me. As a reflex, I held up the camera and took a snap shot. The monsters froze in their place.

The camera then, in a few shifts, changed into a shape of a gun. A grip became the handle with trigger, the body was the barrel, and the elongated lens was the nozzle. I pulled the trigger, and a blue blast of energy took out all of the monsters.

More came at me. I placed the camera back into Freddy and ran over to Yahiro. I reached into his chest and pulled out a giant buster sword. Without a second thought, I slashed the rest of the monsters to pieces. I did it. I saved my friends. The last thing I saw before falling unconscious was a black cat approach me, its eyes studied me with human emotion.


End file.
